Of Life, Death, and Lexx
by SSJ-Alhazred
Summary: Scott and Jean share a moment. An... odd moment.


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution and I don't own Lexx, and I'm not profiting from this.

This is so sweet it's almost sickening. But that _may_ be a good thing, I'm not entirely sure. Yeah, it's pretty weird too... I bet you never thought of Scott and Jean getting closer like _this._

Oh, yeah, something I really outta mention now that someone's pointed it out; that other really long fic I'm writing? "Walpurgis Night?" This has nothing to do with it.

****

Of Life, Death, and Lexx

by Alhazred

madarab20@hotmail.com

This was the end. It was the end of it all. It was the moment he had been both waiting for and dreading. It was over, and it wasn't coming back after this. He would have to deal with that. Oh sure, he could buy it, and he would, he would experience it again, but this _was_ the end.

So, at 1:55am on Monday morning, armed with a bowl of popcorn and a glass of Dr Pepper, Scott turned on the TV and readied himself; the final episode of Lexx only five minutes away.

It was an obsession, one he loved and loathed. He couldn't catch the show on the Friday night timeslot, there was always something to do, or a Danger Room session, or... something else. Besides, what would the team say if they knew their leader was a sci-fi geek, and a geek to the one show with ludicrous amounts of innuendo, no less. The thought of explaining that there was an actual, engrossing plot terrified him.

But he resigned himself to his fate. To being horribly tired during school every Monday morning since the show began. But it was worth it. And it all came down to this, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch like he and Alex liked to do so many years ago, rather then _on_ the couch.

And then a shadow appeared in the doorway. "What _are_ you doing up!"

Scott almost jumped through the ceiling. _"Jean!"_

And Jean had _the look._ "Scott, you are _so_ busted."

"Eh heh," he tried to smile, looking at the time as the commercials started winding down, "I don't suppose you could hold off for, say, an hour?"

"An hour," she repeated, "Scott, it's _two in the morning!_"

"Uh... yeah, it is."

He didn't get up. And she didn't move.

"So what _are_ you watching, so loud I can hear the TV through my floor?"

Oops. That had been his mistake; he usually kept the volume fairly low, but this being the last episode, he wanted to enjoy it a little more. Logan's room was on the other side of the mansion, so he figured there wasn't a problem there... but Jean _was_ right above.

"Lexx," he answered.

"Lexx?" She blinked, twisting the word around her tongue. "Oh, that show... you watch _that_ show?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, and he tried to smile again. "It's not so bad. It's just... ending tonight and I was looking forward to it..."

"Oh," she nodded, now understanding the situation a bit better. He was a bit surprised when she walked over and sat down next to him. "So... what's it about?"

"Uh," he started sweating. Did she not _hear_ when he said it was ending tonight? That's a lot of show to describe! He checked the time again. "It's kinda hard to explain in... two minutes."

"Oh," she repeated. She didn't want to admit it, but she _was_ feeling a little... left out. But then she had an idea. "Do you trust me?"

He blinked behind his glasses. "What kind of question is that? Of course I do."

"Then hold still," she smiled, the gleam of accomplishment in her eyes as she reached her hands up around his head. "And think about the show."

He wasn't quite ready for the feeling of every memory relevant to the situation being poked around at very high speeds, and it didn't take her long without resistance, but it left him a bit dizzy. "Whoa."

"Wow," she stared off into space, her mind examining the memories she'd just looked at. It wasn't _quite_ as good as watching the show for herself, but it would suffice. And she smiled. "Pass the popcorn."

---

Almost an hour later... it had gone by so fast for Scott, and he was still engrossed as the final set of commercials went. It was almost too much; Kai was dead, the Lexx had died of old age, while Stanley and Xev seemingly had nowhere to go in their short-range Moths now that the Lexx was gone.

"That was interesting," Jean said. She honestly meant it, but she wasn't as used to being up so late as Scott must've been from doing this so often.

"I almost feel like... crying," he said.

She felt him take her hand in his, and doubted he'd even realized it. How strange, that he would be _that_ emotional? But then, he'd actually given in to the rather dangerous temptation of loving the characters in one's favorite show. Of course, she preferred books for that level of immersion, but it didn't matter. When the writers did their job well and a quality character died, you felt it. Scott just felt it double time.

And she wasn't going to kid herself; Scott holding her hand was a lot better then Duncan holding her hand.

The show came back. She wanted to know what was going to happen to Stanley and Xev as much as he did, now. And when they saw the Lexx's offspring, she could just imagine Scott's eyes lighting up behind his shades. Ending a story on a high note was so hard to pull off without being horrendously sappy these days.

"And what do you command me to do, Captain?" The little insect asked.

"Find us a new home, Little Lexx!" Xev answered. And Stanley repeated it. They couldn't very well live on Earth, since the original Lexx had blown it up! The little insect flew off into the stars, picking up the robot head along the way.

"You know, that almost reminds me of this place," he commented. He certainly noticed his hand _now, _after glancing at it in a rather embarrassed fashion. But he didn't move.

"Yeah, we all needed a new home," she smiled. She was thinking about Kai, how he'd gained life only to sacrifice himself before he could love anyone. Xev must've felt that hard, and she wondered what it would be like if Scott ran off and did something like that... before she ever bothered to say anything to him.

She squeezed his hand tighter.

**__**

~fin~


End file.
